b_nastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Strip Club
Strip Club is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics Skopn We in the strip club (More bottles in the club) Put it up, put it up, put it up We in the strip club (More bad bitches in the club) Throw it up, throw it up, throw it up We in the strip club (More bottles in the club) Back it up, back it up (More bad bitches in the club) Back it up, back it up (More hot records in the club) (I swear if I die bury me under the club) 1: B-Nasty Yo, I told her bend over Back dat ass up, you know it's over You know me, looking real low key Y'all could call this, motherfuckin' bossy Looking real flossy I'm on top of this shit, they already know me Yeah, you looking real green Call it camouflage if you know what I mean In a business world Like every word I spit is so off air And every word that I kill is so off air Man, Chambord to my left chambord to my right It's gon' be a good night Ya'll better be hyped Ya'll better be hyped, yo Spend that money keep that girl all right It's how we do this tonight Skopn We in the strip club (More bottles in the club) Put it up, put it up, put it up We in the strip club (More bad bitches in the club) Throw it up, throw it up, throw it up We in the strip club (More bottles in the club) Back it up, back it up (More bad bitches in the club) Back it up, back it up (More hot records in the club) (I swear if I die bury me under the club) 2: Skopn Work, work, work, and back it up I like my girls, girls, girls with dat ass, wassup Shake it for a n**** like you know what's up You know I'm drunk as hell and I'm high as fuck She a bad bitch, with a lot of damn tricks Had a n**** wanna grab that ass cheek, uh I can't stop, there's this bitch, on my hit list Moving on the floor with dem big tits, uh I can't handle it The way she movin' on the pole, that's my kinda shit I'ma still check the hoe, she a random bitch 'Cos I'm feelin' myself and I'm kinda rich, boy Y'all don't know what time it is, boy I'ma make dem girls back it up 'Cos I gotta lotta money and I'ma throw it up You fuckin' wit' a n**** that is cashed up Skopn We in the strip club (More bottles in the club) Put it up, put it up, put it up We in the strip club (More bad bitches in the club) Throw it up, throw it up, throw it up We in the strip club (More bottles in the club) Back it up, back it up (More bad bitches in the club) Back it up, back it up (More hot records in the club) (I swear if I die bury me under the club) Category:Songs